A Rose for Miley
by LinkxZeldaLessThan3
Summary: A life story of six of the most famous people in the world. A Niley based story. See how Nick and Miley's friendship grows in time and leads the to the biggest competition of all time. "Nick, you are the rose that made my life a whole lot sweeter"  Miley
1. Rules

Okay, so the first thing that I wanna say is that I really am enjoying writing this story even if I am not that big of a fan as the real ones are. But I really enjoy writing it and I found out things about these characters (or should I say Celebs) that I never really knew about them. It is nice to learn about their history plus I even had gotten to hear their songs and started to become a minor fan myself. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and well, that's it. Please review. Would love your comments.

Also, minor warning, there are some way out of hand age differences on the characters but it's for the story to flow well. Please excuse for this change and don't hate me for it.

Here are the characters:

Miley Cyrus

Nick Jonas

Demi Lovato

Joe Jonas

Selena Gomez

Kevin Jonas

(There are more like the parents and stuff but they aren't that into the story)

Every once in a while I will annouce the ages because in the story, there isn't really as much info about their ages. I don't want you guys to get messed up so I shall tell you guys at the beginning. 'KK?

Now I shal stop talking and let you guys beginning reading. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome To Mrs. Barber's 1st Grade Class Room 105, Peak Academy School<strong>

RULES:  
>1. Raise your hand to ask a question.<p>

2. Take turns.

3. No hitting, no shoving, no talking when not asked to talk.

4. Bring notebook to school everyday.

5. Be kind to each other.

* * *

><p>Had fun? Hehe. This is just the first page. Don't worry. I promise the other pages won't be a waste of your time. This was just like on overview. Please don't stop yet. The juicy stuff is coming up.<p> 


	2. Blossoms Pt1

Okay, so this is where it all actually begins. The start of my story. It is not ina format in such as a regular book with dialogues and stuff of that sort. It is composed of multiple letters and important papers. I found this would be fun to do and a new experience for me to take. It's my first time, so it might not be that good. But this format does help the readers get a sense of what people are thinking and having in their mind. It is like the characters are having contact with the readers and they are able to get the actual letters from the characters themselves. Kinda like you're "spying" on their private papers. Kinda sweet and well, enjoy this first part.

Miley and Nick: First grade/Ages: 6

I really don't know theirs parents real names, so I made them up. -_-

Just letting you know when you guys read strange names.

* * *

><p>September 7<p>

Dear Miley Cyrus,  
>Thank you for sharing you snack. You are very pretty.<p>

Signed,  
>Your friend,<br>Nicholas Jonas

September 7

Dear Nicholas Jonas,  
>Thanks. I have new shoes. Do you like them?<p>

Your friend,  
>Miley Cyrus<p>

October 1

Dear Miley,  
>I don't like school. My mom is thinking of putting me in home school. But I like you. Do you like me?<p>

Your friend,  
>Nick<p>

October 1

Dear Nick,  
>Is Nick your real name or is it just a nickname? I like school. It sounds fun to be at home and be in school at the same time. Reading is the best part odf school.<p>

Your friend,  
>Miley<p>

October 2

Dear Miley,  
>Yes. Nick is my nickname my brothers gave me. But the bad thing about home school is that I will not be able to see you. Because the only good thing about school is seeing you.<p>

Your very good friend,  
>Nick<p>

P.S. I like baseball. My brothers tell me that we will one day be playing the championship. We will get a big trophy. I like the guitar and sing too. My brothers say we will be a famous band one day.

October 3

Dear Nick,  
>I like to sing too. I sing with my grandma, and I will one day take lessons, so I can learn to sing even better. I want to be a famous singer. I will be famous.<p>

Your friend,  
>Miley<p>

October 21

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Jonas,  
>I am afraid that Nicholas Jonas must be place on an "in-room" suspension from recess fro the next three days for fighting on the play-ground. Although he has assured me that he "only socked Toby Gaytan in the nose because he shoved Miley Cyrus off the swing", as his teacher, I can't allow physical attacks on fellow students to occur. Please understand that I think Nicholas is a good child. He has never disruptd the class until this unfortunate incident. As you are aware, this school system has a zero-tolerance policy regarding physical violence, and therefore Nicholas must be punished for his aggressive act toward another student. Please call our principle if you have any questions regarding Nicholas's suspension. Be assured that Toby is receiving the same punishment for shoving Miley.<p>

Sincerely,  
>Nancy Barber<p>

October 22

Mrs. Barber,  
>Nicholas has told his father and I that he will not hot Toby again, "UNLESS Toby hurts Miley." We've always tried to instill a sense of right and wrong in our son, and he knows that hitting others is wrong. For some reason, Nicholas has formed an attachment to Miley and feels a need to defend her-like some kind of mini-Lancelot. We understand and accept his punishment and are confident that he will behave in the future if Toby behaves.<p>

Sincerely,  
>Denise Jonas<p>

P.S. We had also took in consideration of giving Nicholas home schooling for personal reasons. If you are willing to, please help Nicholas with the gathering of all his belongings. The principal will get a note of this. Thank you.

October 22

Dear Nick,  
>Thank you for punching Toby for me. I am sorry you have to miss recess, but I will sit with you at lunch all next week because you are my hero.<p>

Friends Forever,  
>Miley<p>

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Heh. I tried so hard to write like a first grader. I'm not sure if I did I good job or not. Eh. Tell me about it in a review. ^-^<p> 


	3. Blossoms Pt2

So, I'm not really sure how to lable these sections since they aren't really chapters. But there are sections to it like the first one is called "Blossoms" but it is divided into tiny parts. So I guess I will just be "Blossoms pt1, pt2, pt3 ,etc." So yeah.

Miley and Nick: First Grade/ Ages: 6

Joe Jonas: Fourth Grade/ Age: 9

Kevin Jonas: Fifth Grade/ Age: 10

Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

><p>December 4<p>

Dear Miley,  
>I have bad news. I am going to home school tomorrow with my brothers. I will miss seeing you at school everyday. I made this picture for you. It's me playing baseball and you watching. Do you like it?<p>

Nick

P.S. Maybe we can still see each other after school and play. I will ask my mom if I can go to your house. You do the same.

December 4

Dear Nick,  
>I like the picture a lot! I put it in my room. I will also miss you at school. Maybe we can see each other after school.<p>

Miley

* * *

><p>An Invitation<p>

To: Nick Jonas

From: Miley Cyrus

Date: December 16, Friday

Time: 7:30pm

Place: Memorial Auditorium

Nicholas-Miley wants you to come watch her dance and sing in the "Nutcracker Suite" next weekend. She is one of the cherubs in the dance company and will be in the front row. Perhaps your parents will bring you along with your brother, Kevin, andafter the performance, you can all come backstage and say hello to both Miley and your brother, Joe. Even if you were already going to go see Joe perform, Miley forced me to write this invitation just in case.

Rose Cyrus (Miley's mom)

* * *

><p><strong>[Transcript from the VCR of Charlie and Rose Cyrus. Scence of backstage bedlam as girls dressed in t<strong>**utus and leotards scurry around shrieking and giggling.]**

**Off-Camera Voice of Charlie Cyrus**: Slow down, Princess. There is somebody here to see you.

**[Camera swings around to show Nick, his oldest brother, Kevin, and his parents. Nick walks over to Miley, hands her a white rose wrapped in tissue.]**

**Nick**: I liked...I mean, you danced and sang really good. I stayed awake the whole time!

**Miley**** [giggles]**:A rose? For me? **[Glances up to camera]** Look, Daddy, Nick brought me a rose. A rose from my hero. **[Giggles again]**

**Rose [Steps into camera shot, bends down]** : This is just beautiful. How thoughtful, Nicholas. **[Looks up]** I'm glad you were able to make it.

**[Camera swings and shot widens to include Nick's smiling parents along with a shy Kevin.]**

**Denise Jonas**: He saw that on television...you know, the part about giving an actress, or dance and singer in this case, a bonquet of roses after the final curtain. He insisted he buy roses for Miley.

**John Jonas**: I took him to the florist and he bought it with his own money.

**Voice of Nick**: That's why there's just one. They cost a whole lot!

**[Camera swings around and zooms in on Nick's face as all adults laugh off-camera.]**

**Rose**: What do you say to Nicholas, honey?

**Miley**: Thank you a...

**Off-camera voice of Joe Jonas**: Mom! Dad! Kevin! Nick! Sorry I'm late!

**[Camera swings around toward an incoming boy known as Joe and hugs his family then waves at the camera.]**

**Voice of Miley**: Joe!

**[Camera follows the movements of Joe as he walks over to Miley and hugs her.]**

**Joe**: You were great, Miles! You sing like and angel!

**Miley [giggles]** : Thanks! You sing pretty great too, Joe. **[shows rose to Joe]** Look what Nick got me!

**Joe**: Nuh-huh! Now, that's nice of you, little bro. Nothing for your big bro, huh?

**Voice of Nick**: I'm sorry.

**Joe [chuckels]** : It's okay.

**[Camera zooms out to show everyone laughing as the kids, Miley, Nick, Joe, and Kevin give a groups hug.]**

**Miley**: Thank you, Nick.

**[Fade to Black]**

* * *

><p>Sorry for it being short. But every short piece will lead up to more pieces and have more meaning into them. Also, sorry for the parent's names. Remember, I'm not a big fan of these people to know the names of their relatives. (I should research, huh?) Oh well. Hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it for you guys and I hope you guys are reading the top part. There are the ages and grades of the characters and I don't want some lost souls when they are reading this. Just FYI. Please review. I really need some suggestions, comments, questions, concerns, etc.<p> 


End file.
